Kicking and Screaming
by ImmaStartARiot
Summary: I'm sure all of us with sisters must've thought at one point, "Sammy is SO lucky she's an only child!" I know I have. But, did Lana lie about that too?
1. LOL WUT? A SISTER?

"Uh hi? Uh , could you tell me where to find the lab? I'm new and this school is insanely huge." I looked down at the girl standing before me. She wasn't short, I was just insanely tall. And you could definitely tell that I worked out. Not that Sammy seemed to notice. Not like I really expected her to anyway. It's not like we were dating or anything…

I guess the girl was kinda cute. Not incredibly beautiful as Sammy, but cute. Strange because she looked a lot like Sammy. Brown hair, green eyes, slim waist.

But her hair didn't smell like ginger.

Her eyes didn't shine.

She didn't wear high tops or jeans.

Why?

Because Sammy was unique. Simple as that.

"Yeah, it's down the hall and to the left."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you sooo much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I hate feeling like the odd one out. I was always the outcast when I was younger actually. My dad always loved my older sister more than me. I'm Rihanna by the way."

For Chissakes, I didn't ask for her life story. "I'm Casey, and glad to be of service to a gentle soul."

She giggled. "So Casey, do you think we have any classes together?"

"Well, I'm a senior. And guessing by the textbook you're holding that says _11__th__ Grade Biology, _I'd say, we won't be seeing much of each other."

Her face deflated. "Oh. Well, maybe I'll see you at lunch?"

Jeez, doesn't this girl ever quit? 'Well, my table's already sorta full with my friends, but I'm sure that you'll find some people to sit with between classes and whatnot."

"But if I don't, can I-?"

"Uh, listen. Rihanna?"

Her eyes lit up as if I was about to ask her to marry me. "Uh huh?" She twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers as if she thought that was sexy when she did it.

"You're really nice and all, but I'm not interested."

Her face fell. "There's someone else, isn't there? Isn't there?"

I was about to say no, that I'm not involved with anyone, but then I thought better about it. "Sort of. I want her to, but she's completely oblivious. I think. Either she's oblivious or she doesn't want to deal with the awkward feelings."

"Then why do you bother? There's plenty of fish in the sea…like angelfish…"

I snap, "There's also a lot of sharks and clownfish. This girl is different. She's a rare, special, one-of-a-kind of fish."

This is when I realized that Rihanna looked pissed off. "And what if nothing ever happens between you and you both move on? She'll have deprived you of finding true love."

I stared her down. "Obviously you've never heard of the expression, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.'"

She almost choked. "You _love _her?"

Shit. "So what if I do? Its none of your business and if I recall correctly, all you wanted to know where the lab was, so good-bye."

I quickly walked off to my fifth period class. The dreaded and beloved U.S. History. Now honestly, I fucking _hate _that class, but that's one of the two classes that I have with Sammy.

Now normally, Sammy should be taking Global like every other eleventh grader, but this year, they didn't have enough room for students in some classes so they dumped them in others. Sammy's in my History and English classes. Sammy does pretty good in English, but she has a problem concentrating in History. That's why Mr. Whittaker made me her partner. (Yup, this teacher's so cool, he gave us partners for _History._)

Now, me and Sammy are still the best of friends (I rank second to Marissa, in a three way tie with Dot and Holly.) but I was really surprised when she saw me walk in through the door and ran over to give me a big bear hug. Not that I minded.

She let go when Mr. Whittaker said, "I'm going to pretend that I don't see the both of you in violation of school code #34 that clearly states no public displays of affection. But only because I'm giving the pop quiz to rival all pop quizzes."

When we have a pop quiz, then that means NO TALKING, NO BREATHING, NO TAKING MORE THAN TEN SECONDS FOR EACH QUESTION.

So me and Sammy have a code if we need to talk about something. When she took a pen out of my backpack, that was code for _Let's skip._

And that's pretty extreme. Sammy doesn't skip. Its not in her nature. Last time we skipped, she broke down crying. That was about a year ago when her Grams died and she had to move in with her mom in Sisquane.

So if Sammy wanted to skip, it had to be bad. Not as bad as her Grams dying, but bad enough for her to actually hug me in public.

After Mr. Whittaker's tests and quizzes, he usually lets us leave the class to go to the cafeteria. And it's usually easy to leave the school from there.

This week's quiz was strange, as usual. He told us to write two paragraphs on the relationship between Anne Frank and her sister Margot. I basically wrote that they had their differences and that their mom kinda like Margot more and that's probably what strained their relationship. But deep down, I'm sure they loved each other. The usual bullshit.

After I finished my quiz, I stood up to go to the cafeteria and wait for Sammy to follow soon after. On the way downstairs, I passed the lab and saw Rihanna near the window applying make up. She noticed me by the door and gave me a smile like _Hi I totally didn't flirt and get rejected by you about ten minutes ago. _I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

In retrospect, I was a little harsh on her before. I'm usually more patient when it comes to things like that. But she just bugged me. Like she almost had a point.

"Casey?" I turned around to see Sammy standing with her hands wrung together and her eyes shifting. She was never scared of getting caught skipping. I mean, this is the girl who punched my sister in the nose on the first day of school for jamming a pin in her ass.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her toward the exit in the cafeteria. We took the bus to the mall and snuck up to the roof.

And during the entire twenty minute and and 57 second trip there, we didn't speak. There's a time to talk, and a time to shut the fuck up.

We just sat there on the cement floor for five minutes before Sammy asked me, "What would you do if you found out you had another sister?"

"Another Heather? I'd kill myself."

She smiled really quickly.

See that? _I _made her smile. And I love the feeling I get with the knowledge that only I can make her smile in a time when she's upset.

"You know what I love about my mother?" she asked me.

I tried to stifle a laugh. It's no secret that she can't stand Lana.

"The things that she hides from me. 'Samantha, you're actually turning thirteen. Samantha, I'm in love with Warren and you need to respect that, Samantha, your dad is coming to see you next month, Samantha, you have a twin sister.'"

The last two really surprised me. The latter more than the other.

"Your dad is coming?"

She nodded. "Next month. He was supposed to be coming this month but he got tied up with work. Instead, my dear twin sister, who's been living with my dad for the past sixteen years came and is currently sleeping in my currently too crowded room."

"So let me get this straight. You have a _twin."_

She interrupted, "She's only my fraternal twin. I share no such connection with her."

"Okay, so then she's not as pretty as you."

She looked away. "Anyway… It's just frustrating."

"Why? Sister's can be a little annoying and all I'm sure you'll learn to love her. I mean, look at me and Heather. She's _awful. _Good Lord, she's horrendous. But, I do love her. We share some kind of bond."

She shakes her head. "You don't get it, Casey. I hate her."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, that was blunt. C'mon Sammy, I'm sure you don't mean that."

"I do. Listen Casey, she's not awful or horrendous. She's the devil's spawn!"

I smirked at her. "Technically, so are you."

"I worded that wrong. She's the reincarnation of Hitler. Casey, I have never, _ever _felt hate before her. Heather's awful to me and everything, but she's Gandhi next to my sister. Jeez, it's weird saying 'my sister'. I don't _hate _Heather. But I _hate _my sister."

"But…why?"

"She's manipulating and a slut and uncaring and an attention seeker and selfish and crazy in the head. And if you can't understand that, fine. But I really just needed to talk to someone." Her voice broke on the last word.

I pulled her into my lap and held her. "You can always talk to me, Sammy. C'mon, tell me about your evil twin."

She stared off into the sky. "You know my mom loves her. They go shopping together and to my mom's soap rehearsals. She tells her that she loves her every day and how much she's missed her. It's like she's the daughter I never was. God knows what its gonna be like when dear ol' dad comes to dote upon his favorite daughter- not me of course."

I held her tighter.

"I was showing her around school today and I introduced her to Lars."

My jaw tightened. That guy was a creep, always staring at people and whatnot. I _dare _him to stare at Sammy too long.

"And she's like 'Oh, he's cute,' I tell her he's dating Sasha and she's like, 'Gasp! Big butt Sasha? That Sasha? That bitch. Gawd, you think they'll break up soon? You know what, doesn't matter. I can get him in my bed.'"

My eyes widened. "He wouldn't ever cheat on Sasha. They've been dating for four years."

She buried her face in my shirt. "I shouldn't tell you this, but they haven't had sex yet. They _were _both virgins. Sasha always used to tell me how she wanted her first time with Lars to be special. And she gave me waaay too many details on what she wanted to do. But, during third period I had to go to the nurse because I had _such _a headache because of my dear sister and I was walking past Cisco's closet and I heard _noises _and God help me for what I saw in there. I'm going to need intensive therapy after what I saw in there."

"What are you talking about?" I didn't want to believe that Lars actually-

"My damn twin seduced Lars, that's what I mean."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I never thought that Lars would do that to her. They were so perfect together. And she just manipulated him like that and I can't stand it. She's already put it on Facebook. Her status is '_Yes! Just fucked Lars and day-um he is satisfying. Who wants to be my next victim?_' She tagged him AND Sasha in the post. She's going to ruin everything that him and Sasha have been through together."

I know what she was talking about. Lars and Sasha were the star couple at William Rose. Everyone thought that they were going to be voted 'Most Likely To Get Married' at prom next year. They loved each other so much. It's just going to go downhill now.

"I'm sleeping on a couch again in my own room." She smiled. But it wasn't really a smile. More like she was trying to convince herself it wasn't a big deal. "I guess I was never meant to sleep peacefully. It doesn't matter, I can't sleep anyway."

"What do you mean you can't sleep? When was the last time you had a nice long nap?"

She laughed. "Casey, I'm sixteen. I don't need to take naps. And I don't know about my lack of sleep. I'm tired. Really really tired. But I can't sleep. You look upset, Casey."

"I am. You need to rest. Now."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"I call bullshit."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't do anything about my lack of sleep, Case."

"That's where you're wrong. Sleep. Now. Right here on my lap."

"Casey-"

"Just lay your head on my lap and keep talking until you fall asleep."

She didn't argue. Which was scary. She must've been really drained because she wouldn't have gone down without more of a fight.

"She tried to be friends with Marissa, Dot, and Holly. I guess they were biased cuz I already told them she was worse than Heather and they told her to fuck off. She called Immigration on Dot's parents. She left a real truckload of garbage in front of the parlor with a note that said, _I figured you'd need it._ She asked Marissa for money and when she refused, she called Marissa a rich snob and gave her money to all the drug addicts in the area and now they're all calling and asking for money."

At this point, her words became slurred and then she stopped talking.

She fell asleep.

**A/N: If you don't review, I shall rage. You have no idea how hard I worked on this crappy chapter. Ho much stress went into this. ._. Because sisters are evil. AND I have summer school. So during summer school, I shall write out more stories x) **


	2. BLUE DA BA DEE DABBA DAAI

"Absolutley not, Acosta. I re-fuuse."

I smirked at Sammy's slurred words. She got about ten minutes of sleep before abruptly waking up and demanding we go back to school so she could keep an eye on her sister. But when I suggested she invite her sister to sit at our table, she lost it.

"She'll- she'll heathenize you or something!"

I laughed. "Heathenize is a word?"

"Pay more attention to your books in English instead of me and maybe you'll learn something."

My neck started burning. Which meant it was going red and eventually the blush would spread to my face.

"So…let me get this straight. You're worried she'll _heathenize _me? Sammy, give me a little credit. I won't fall for her little games, okay? And if you want to keep an eye on her, al you have to do is invite her to sit with us."

She stared at me. "After what she did to Marissa, Dot, Holly, and Sasha?"

I sighed. "I admit, that was _awful _what she did. But think about it. Do you want her to do more damage during lunch?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "She was going to join us anyway, whether I wanted her to or not. My mom would have my ass on a silver platter if I didn't introduce her to my friends. I was hoping you'd object to her sitting with us."

I gave her a small smile. "Well, you'll be sitting next to me so there shall be no heathenizing at lunch."

**DIVIDING LINE AND WHATNOT… IM BLUE DA BA DEE DABBA DAIII BLUE DA BA DEE DABBA DAAAI DA BA DEE DABBA DAAI…**

"Ohemmgee haai! So I guess you had room at your table after all!" I closed my eyes in frustration.

"That seat is for my friend's sister, Rihanna."

She smiled, all perky-like. "I know, silly! Sammy's my sister."

Of course… Figures that the wrong twin would flirt with me. I look to where Sammy is standing behind her with her lunch tray. She has a mortified look on her face. She says, "Oh God, she's already flirted with you? I'm done. You can find me in the library."

Dot and Holly hook their arms through Sammy's and drag her to the table next to me. Rihanna sits down on the other side of me and hooks her arm through mine. "Woww, your arms are soo strong. Do you work out?"

I sighed and then told her, "Cut the bullshit."

She looked at me, eyes wide. "Wha-?"

Marissa, Dot, Holly, and Sammy looked at each other and started laughing. All of a sudden, Billy groaned and started singing, "Oh Mickey, you so fine, you so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey." And he sang that line three times.

I stared at them blankly. "Did I miss something?"

Sammy said, "We bet Billy that in the first minute of meeting you, she'd start flirting all innocently and say 'Wha?'. And if she did, he'd have to sing _Hey Mickey_. "

I raised an eyebrow. "Why… forget it. I don't wanna know."

Suddenly Rihanna says, "Oh shit. I forgot to buy my Evian. Be right back." And she gives a ridiculous looking wave good bye.

She doesn't even bother making the line. She just skips the person at the register…who just so happens to be Heather. And I really don't want to go through this. It's too close to the end of the day for anything to be eaten by Heather. From what I can see, they exchange a few nasty words and then Rihanna grabs a hot dog from the counter and stuffs it down Heather's shirt and says a few more words, which I doubt are the words, 'I'm sorry.'

**DIVIDING LINE BECAUSE IM INCREDIBLY LAZY. SWEET LITTLE BUMBLEBEE I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME…**

"Oh God. Now, I KNOW she's evil!" I said. Sammy always invites me and Marissa to her house on Friday's.

She laughs. "I think you're overreacting, Casey."

Marissa jumped in, "He's not!"

I said, 'I can't believe she put up… _ONE DIRECTION POSTERS! THE HORROR!"_

Marissa yelled, "WHERE ARE _THE WANTED _POSTERS? IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND?"

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Your standards are amazing, you know that?"

"I know they are." I tell her, "So if I put your iPhone on shuffle, what song is gonna play?"

She rolls her eyes. "Gummibear will play."

I give her a look. "For real?"

She laughs. "I don't know. Put it on shuffle and we'll find out."

_Don't keep me waiting, anticipating, treating me like a fool… I got news for you, I'm turning my back, I'm dropping a bomb on you… A-aah!_

I turn to Sammy. "Why is she on this? Please tell me why Miley Cyrus is on your phone."

Her eyes widen mockingly. "Are you a hater? C'mon Case, since when is it a crime to like the cover song she did?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Then hush up and listen to it. At least I don't have Hoedown Throwdown or something like that. "

"And I love you for that. I beg of thee, no Hannah."

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"SAM-MY! WHERE IS MY CURLING IRON?"

Saammy sighed and called back to Rihanna, "I didn't take your curling iron!"

"OH THAT'S RIGHT, BECAUSE YOU'RE A BEAUTY ILLITERATE. YOU HAVE NO SHAME, WALKING IN TO SCHOOL LOOKING LIKE THAT. GOD, NO WONDER YOUR SINGLE. WHAT GUY IN HIS RIGHT MIND WOULD EVER LOOK AT YOU? YOU'RE REALLY QUITE WORTHLESS YOU KNOW? MOM DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU, WHAT MAKES YOU THIK THAT DAD WILL? I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HIS LITTLE PRINCESS. AND WHAT ARE YOU? THE GIRL HE'S GLAD HE DIDN'T PICK TO TAKE HOME WITH HIM!"

Sammy raised her eyebrows. "That all you got to say? Are you losing your touch already?"

It was silent for a few seconds until Rihanna yelled back, "WHORE!"

Sammy said loud enough for her to hear, "Whatever happened to me never being able to get a guy?"

Then it was silent. "Sorry about her. Can't cure the crazy…"

Rihanna walked in, "I'll show you cray- Oh! Casey! I didn't know you were coming over to see me!"

"I'm not." I told her. "I'm here to visit Sammy."

She pulled a little hurt puppy dog face and left the room.

**A/N: I'm stopping this short because I just started brainstorming an idea for a one-shot tat I REALLY wanna try. But then I swear I'll get right back to this. This is gonna be my little pet project. And I changed it to Kicking and Screaming. Why? Im not really sure =\ I just listened to that song by Miley Cyrus and I'm like… It sounds better than Sister, Sister. Because I got the name Sister, Sister from that old show with Tia and Tamera… you know the kone I'm talking about right? If not, then I'm just getting old. But the thing is, those twins actually loved each other. Sammy and Rihanna don't.**

**So anyway, I'll try to get that new oneshot up as soon as I can think of what I want to happen in it ._. All I know is that there shall be Cammy.**

**~NYD **


End file.
